Turning Tables
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: One fight. Kurt leaves. Blaine watches as the tables turn. One-shot.


**I don't own Glee or the song Turning Tables by Adele. Minor spoilers for BIOTA, but mostly AU.**

Turning Tables

Kurt leaned against the edge of his bed. It's ebony colored wood pressed firmly in the back of his head, and he listened to the music in the backgrouund. His pale skin looked paler in the moonlight as he read the text his mentor sent him.

_**The date went great! -B**_

Like Kurt actually cared. No, scratch that. He cared so much. Call Kurt a terrible person, but he wanted that date to end badly. Because then Blaine would come running back to Kurt, and Kurt would tell him what he knew all along.

A resounding knock on the door was heard, and Kurt got up to answer. What he found was grinning Blaine. Kurt faked a smile and said,

"Hey, Blaine. How did the date go?"

Blaine stepped into Kurt's dark room. The room was virtually in darkness, except for the open window which had moonlight streaming in.

"It was great Kurt. I think I really like her."

Kurt felt his own mouth drop open. "Really?"

"Yeah. What do you think, would we be a good couple?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Because you are gay."

Blaine glanced at Kurt. "I really don't know what I am right now, so please, just don't go off on me. I will not let your bitchy mood ruin my good day. I'm sorry, Kurt, but that's the truth."

_**Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor**_

Kurt glared. "You won't let me _ruin your good day_? Please. You are ruining my day. And night. And probably morning tomorrow."

"We've already talked about this, Kurt! God, we even fought about it the other day. What is so wrong about me dating Rachel?"

"One, you are GAY. G-A-Y. Two, it's Rachel. Rachel Berry? Conceited know-it-all?"

_**God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more**_

"I think she's pretty great."

"What about Jerimiah?"

"He was pretty great, too! But there you go again, always bringing up past mistakes!"

"Quit turning the tables! I'm sick of you avoiding your problems! Ignoring them won't make them go away!"

_**I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe**_

Both males were fuming. This was the biggest fight Blaine and Kurt had had in the history of their friendship. Kurt's face was red and Blaine's hands were curled into fists.

"What is your problem, Kurt?"

The countertenor grimaced and replied, "I hate it here. I hate Dalton. I feel cooped up and like I can't breathe. And right now, I kind of hate you."

Blaine took a step toward Kurt, who backed away quickly. "Blaine, get out of my room."

The curly-haired teen shook his head. "No. No, I won't. We need to talk about this."

"I'm done talking! Enough has been said already!"

Kurt shoved Blaine out of his room. Blaine glanced at him, his hazel eyes angry, hurt, confused, and said quietly, "Kurt-"

The door was slammed in his face.

_**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables**_

* * *

Kurt walked into Warbler's practice confident and proud. He knew what he had to do, and he was going to do it. No matter who got hurt along the way. Kurt Hummel was back.

Wes banged his long, slender wooden gavel and said loudly, "The Warbler's meeting has commenced. Kurt, I have an idea for a solo for you at Region-"

But he was interrupted by Kurt. "That won't be nessacery. I have an announcement."

Blaine looked up from his spot across the room.

"I'm transferring. Back to McKinley High."

Gasps were heard from around the room. David spoke up. "But you are the best countertenor we've had in years!"

Inside, Kurt hurt a little. He was leaving, and all they cared about was the fact that they were losing his voice?

_**Under honest guise I see, ooh  
Where love is lost, your ghost is found  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down  
I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe**_

Blaine stood. "No, you can't leave."

"Why not?" Kurt frowned and glared. "I'll tell Rachel you send love."

Everyone in the Warblers looked, shocked, at Blaine. Thad began to speak. "What is Kurt talking about?"

But Blaine had followed Kurt out into the hall, and was pleading and begging for Kurt to stay.

_**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you what you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
Turning tables**_

"Blaine, I am not staying. The tables have turned. Goodbye." And with a final nod, Kurt walked out of his life.

Blaine hoped it wasn't forever.

* * *

The countertenor strutted into McKinley High the next week, proud of who he was. He was sporting a vintage jacket and Alexander McQueen jeans, and was immediately greeted by Rachel.

"Hello, Kurt. I just wanted you to know that Blaine broke up with me last week and I now have written a song about him. I hope I can run it by you later today." She then smiled and waltzed off, humming For Good from Wicked.

And when he walked into Glee club that afternoon, it was met with general shock and joy. Finn, Sam, and Puck still stood on the offer to protect him 24/7.

Kurt smiled at the thought, but declined. "I think I'll be my own savior, thank you."

_**Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
When the thunder calls for me  
Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
Standing on my own two feet**_

But all bravery was lost, the next morning, when a familar face stood in front of Kurt's homeroom.

"Class, this is Blaine Anderson. He just transferred from Dalton Academy. You can sit beside Kurt there."

And that he did.

_**I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me,  
I can't give you what you think you gave me,**_

Later on in the class, Kurt watched as Blaine tossed him a note. Hesistantly, he opened it. It was short and to the point.

_Kurt-_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_When I kissed Rachel, I knew in my heart I was gay. You were right. You were right all along. And I'm sorry you couldn't breathe at Dalton. I look back and I think that maybe I couldn't either. I always regretted running away, and when you left, I knew I might've had a chance to redeem myself. And I thank you for showing me that._

_I hope you can forgive me. I forgave you as soon as you walked out of Dalton's doors._

_And by the way, I love you._

_-Blaine_

Kurt looked up, smiled, and jotted down his response.

**B,**

**Looks like the tables have turned. Hope to see you at Glee.**

**And, I love you too.**

**-K**

Blaine glanced up and grinned, happy that they were friends again. And something more.

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_  
_**To turning tables**_  
_**Turning tables**_  
_**Turning tables**_


End file.
